


600th Days

by daisy_illusive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hace seiscientos días que JinWoo y DongMin están juntos… seiscientos días en los que han tenido que esconderse… pero JinWoo ya no quiere esconderse…





	600th Days

**Author's Note:**

> —Todavía sigo un poco vacilante con las cosas de ASTRO porque aunque me estoy metiendo, no he terminado del todo… pero vi el ASTRO25 y vi el momento en el que Jin Jin actuó como si fuera gay y EunWoo fuera su amorcito y no me pude resistir a escribirlo.

          La relación entre JinWoo y DongMin se había desarrollado de forma lenta, tan lenta que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta realmente de qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos hasta que todo se volvió patas arriba. Sus sentimientos habían ido creciendo en su interior sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo por detenerlos y cuando finalmente habían terminado descubrir que lo que sentían por el otro era algo que iba mucho más allá de la amistad, había sido demasiado tarde para tratar de alejarse del otro. Por ese motivo, ambos habían acabado cediendo a lo que sus corazones les habían dictado y su relación sufrió un cambio drástico, aunque un cambio que no fue notado por las personas que se encontraban en su entorno más inmediato… porque JinWoo y DongMin habían comenzado a salir juntos, pero absolutamente nadie lo sabía.

 

          Nadie sabía de su relación porque las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos no concebían las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo y ambos chicos habían decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer era vivir su amor en secreto todo lo que éste durara, ya fuera toda la vida o solo por algunos días.

 

          Pero ya habían pasado casi dos años… Seiscientos largos días en los que habían tenido que esconderse del mundo que los rodeaba para no decepcionar a nadie, seiscientos días en los que JinWoo había vivido con el miedo a que alguien descubriera que estaban juntos y que se amaban, seiscientos días en los que había tenido que fingir que se sentía atraído por las mujeres y de los que había pasado cien junto a una chica por la que no sentía absolutamente nada… seiscientos días en los que ambos se habían hecho mucho daño solo por tener que esconderse.

 

          Por eso, JinWoo ya no sentía ganas de tener que seguir escondiéndose. DongMin era su novio, así que iba a mostrarlo a todo el mundo… y lo haría sin remordimientos.

 

 

          JinWoo había quedado con DongMin en una cafetería para poder celebrar de aquella manera sus seiscientos días juntos. Nunca habían hecho algo especial en público, porque siempre habían tenido miedo de hacer algo o decir algo que los delatara como pareja, pero aquel día, no tenían que esconderse más, no debían hacerlo porque JinWoo había planeado contarle a la persona que había sido su novia que le gustaban los hombres y que DongMin era a quien amaba realmente. Quizás tuviera que ser un poco cruel, pero el chico no sabía de qué otra forma podía decir algo como aquello, no sabía cómo podía terminar aquella relación que nunca le había aportado nada y que tanto daño le había hecho a DongMin.

 

          —¿Estás seguro de que está bien que celebremos esto aquí? —le cuestionó DongMin cuando llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas libres, mirando a su alrededor.

          —Está bien —contestó él—. No hace falta estar escondidos para siempre, alguna vez habría que ir empezando a mostrarnos…

          —¿ _Hyung_? No estarás pensando en nada extraño… ¿verdad?

 

          JinWoo simplemente sonrió a aquella pregunta de forma enigmática porque no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a su novio que pensaba cortar con la chica con la que había estado saliendo los últimos meses por mandato de sus padres, algo que en cuanto hiciera, por supuesto iban a saber sus padres y todo su entorno y que le iba a causar un montón de quebraderos de cabeza… pero por DongMin todo aquello merecía la pena, así que, lo iba a hacer antes de que pasara más tiempo y se hicieran más daño estando de aquella manera.

 

          —¿Qué quieres para comer? —le preguntó a su chico—. Hoy invito yo, así que puedes elegir lo que desees de la carta.

 

          A DongMin se le iluminó la cara escuchando aquello y no hizo ninguna pregunta más sobre aquello en el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en la cafetería, al menos hasta el momento en el que por la puerta entró la “novia” del mayor. En ese momento, DongMin no dijo nada tampoco, pero sí que le cuestionó con la mirada qué era lo que hacía la chica allí y comenzó a mover sus pies nerviosamente contra el suelo. JinWoo le puso una mano sobre el muslo para tranquilizarlo un poco antes de levantarse de la mesa e inspirar hondo para encarar a aquella chica.

 

          —Perdona por haber llegado un poco tarde, JinWoo —le dijo—, pero ya estoy aquí… ¿qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme tan importante?

 

          JinWoo apretó sus labios en una fina línea y luego le puso una mano en el hombro a DongMin, apremiándole para que se levantara de la silla y se colocara de pie junto a él. El menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañado porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, pero JinWoo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y el chico acabó levantándose y quedándose a su lado. DongMin era mucho más alto que él, pero a pesar de ello, se veía mucho más delicado y frágil que JinWoo a su lado.

 

          —¿Quién es él? —le cuestionó la que todavía era su chica.

 

          JinWoo tragó saliva porque se le había quedado la boca seca e inmediatamente después tomó la mano de DongMin y la apretó fuertemente, mostrándosela a la chica.

 

          —Él es Lee DongMin —lo presentó—. Y hoy hacemos seiscientos días juntos.

 

          El ruido en la cafetería pareció menguar después de que el chico dijera aquellas palabras, del mismo modo que los ojos de la persona que tenía delante se abrieron debido a la sorpresa que le había producido aquella repentina declaración. JinWoo sintió temblar la mano de DongMin, así que la apretó en la suya para darle apoyo. Era normal que el chico estuviera nervioso después de aquello porque no le había dicho nada para que no se preocupara, así que, era culpa suya y después de eso, lo compensaría por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato.

 

          —¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le cuestionó la chica—. Eres mi novio…

          —Yo… realmente me gustan los chicos… lo siento —respondió.

          —No se te ocurra bromear conmigo, Park JinWoo… —dijo ella.

 

          Estaba visiblemente indignada y bastante cabreada, pero JinWoo no iba a dar marcha atrás en aquello, ya había empezado a declarar la verdad y no pararía. DongMin pareció darse cuenta de aquello también, porque aprovechó aquel momento para echarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, algo que le arrancó una sonrisa a JinWoo y que le dio el coraje para seguir adelante con aquello.

 

          —Lo siento por haber jugado contigo durante estos meses… pero de verdad me gustan los hombres —continuó—, tú solo has sido una amiga para mí.

          —No puedo creerlo… esto tiene que ser una maldita broma…

          —No lo es, lo siento mucho…

 

          JinWoo la vio respirar hondo varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse y en el fondo de su corazón quiso acercarse a ella para calmarla… pero ella no era su novia, ella no era la persona que quería, la persona que amaba con toda su alma se encontraba en aquellos momentos rodeando sus hombros fuertemente, sin dejar ni un milímetro entre sus cuerpos, mostrando claramente que aquello que tenían era totalmente real y que no iba a dejar que JinWoo se fuera de su lado. El mayor estaba muy agradecido porque DongMin hubiera leído tan bien aquella situación y se hubiera calmado, al menos lo suficiente, para que saliera bien.

 

          —No puedo entenderlo… —murmuró ella.

          —Mis padres me dijeron que debía empezar a salir con una chica pronto y tú eras la opción que me pareció más adecuada… —le dijo—, pero por agradar a mis padres le he estado haciendo daño a la persona que amo y esto no puede seguir siendo de esta manera —JinWoo cogió aire para poder decir lo siguiente—. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que dejemos nuestra relación ahora antes de que todo se vuelva más complicado.

          —No tienes corazón, Park JinWoo —replicó ella—. Esto no va a quedar así, se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo, todos sabrán lo que me has hecho.

          —Estoy preparado para dar todas las explicaciones —contestó—. Estoy preparado para mostrar a todos que a quien realmente quiero es a DongMin.

 

          Ella los miró a ambos fijamente durante unos momentos, con su ceño fruncido, para después darse la vuelta y salir de la cafetería pisando fuerte. JinWoo la observó irse hasta que su figura se perdió en la lejanía y solo cuando eso sucedió, se permitió dejarse recargar en el cuerpo de DongMin, sintiendo que las piernas no lo iban a poder sujetar mucho más tiempo.

 

          —Has sido muy valiente, _hyung_ —murmuró DongMin, abrazándolo fuertemente—, aunque me tendrías que haber dicho lo que ibas a hacer…

          —Tú también has sido muy valiente —respondió desde su pecho—, aunque no supieras qué era lo que iba a pasar.

          —¿Estás seguro de que esto era lo correcto?

          —No quería seguir escondiendo lo mucho que te quiero… quería que todo el mundo lo supiera…

          —Yo también te quiero, _hyung_ …

 

**Author's Note:**

> —He usado los nombres reales de Jin Jin y EunWoo para hacer más cercano este fic a lo que sería una realidad, por lo que Jin Jin ha sido llamado todo el rato JinWoo y EunWoo, DongMin.


End file.
